wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Blank
Blank is a recurring minor character in WUC, a protagonist in her own story arcs. A childlike alien shapeshifter, Blank comes from a space station known as Talos I. She's an advanced form of the Greater Mimic, who through intense experimentation, has access to other Typhon abilities such as pyrokinesis and telekinesis. History Early Life Blank was a bit of a pet project on Talos I for a Doctor Foster, and was treated simultaneously like a pet and a project. Doctor Foster often tried to push beyond the normal boundaries of Typhon abilities and unlock Blank's true potential, something that lead to Blank being able to transform into larger objects and eventually lifeforms. The experiments also gave her access to some other Typhon abilities like electrokinesis, and reduced her weakness to fire. However, she gained a strong weakness to cold temperatures in the process. Arrival to Earth When the first group of Typhon breached containment, Doctor Foster decided to leave for Earth with Blank. However, disaster struck along the way when the escape ship's engine started gaining faults. It entered Earth's atmosphere with a smoking engine. After exiting the crashed ship, Blank found that her mentor and father Doctor Foster had died on impact with the river Seine when they crashed - she was on her own from there on out. When she exited, she found herself faced with the city of Paris doing a series of riots. She stumbled through the busy streets, soon coming face to face with some tourists. They took some pictures of her with their cameras, which she didn't take kindly to at all. She shot lightning from her eyes and blew up the cameras promptly. Blank's misadventures in Paris continued for a while until the protests inevitably died down. After a few weeks of randomly visiting countries in Europe, Blank found her way to Spain, where she had a run-in with a cult. She was killed there by a large worm-like creature and sent to a laboratory in an unknown realm - Zeniah's laboratory. Zeniah's Laboratory To be added. Becoming the Maid of Space To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Blank has the ability to transform into small objects close to the mass of her Mimic form - she can also transform into a human form which she uses often. It's currently unknown whether or not she can change her human form as well. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Blank possesses an ability to control fire in a sense, meaning she can emit it from her body - through her breath, and more. She also has a degree of fire immunity, as she can light herself on fire and not be physically hurt. *'Telekinesis: Blank can use a low-level form of telekinesis, able to pick up objects and float them around her using her mind. She can also perform telekinetic blasts, though she hasn't yet learned how to. *'Electrokinesis: '''Blank can utilise electrokinesis as well - she can launch beams of lightning from her body and from her eyes. She can also manipulate it in a sense, able to cause chain lightning when she wants to. *'Phasing: 'Blank possesses a strange ability to phase through objects and walls - how this works is currently unknown. She can phase through organic beings as well - it's not just inorganic objects. *'Maid of Space: 'As the Maid of Space, Blank has access to the following abilities: **'Flight: 'Blank can alter the space around her, meaning that she can fly with ease. **'Teleportation: 'Blank can teleport both herself and other people through space to wherever she chooses. She can also teleport objects. **'Size Manipulation: 'Blank can alter the size of objects, able to make them larger or smaller. **'Telekinesis: 'Blank's telekinesis as the Maid of Space is even more powerful, meaning that with this power she can move objects fully. **'Object Creation: 'Blank can create objects with her abilities, though at the moment she only knows how to summon and create small ones. Abilities *None Weaknesses *'Cold Temperatures/Ice: Blank's biggest weakness is cold temperatures and ice - if she's exposed to them for too long, she'll start to freeze up and her limbs will become brittle. If she's in her mimic form, this weakness is doubled. Equipment *'''Portal Gun: '''Blank possesses an Aperture Science Portal Gun taken from Zeniah's laboratory in an escape attempt. The Portal Gun can lift objects up in the air and more importantly, shoot portals. It launches two portals - one orange, and one blue - that act as a sort of space-time tunnel. Transportation *None Weapons *None Trivia *To be added. Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters